galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Elf
The Third House went deep into the furthest reaches of the north, where only ice and death exist. They fought against the harsh weather, but it was too great for them and they froze in solid ice. Ola took pity on the Third House and out of the ice that froze them she carved the most beautiful and perfect creature, and Ola called her Halona, the perfection of art. Halona immediately fell in love with the Third House who had all frozen and she wept for them. Her tears were as warm as the hottest day and the ice melted away from the second travelers. Her tears warmed their blood, turning it blue, and the cold no longer harmed them. And they were the Eldakabila. - Ulatra Marai Random Starting Ages Age Categories Random Height and Weight Appearance Ice elves stand taller than humans, and have the normal elven sleek and frail form. Ice elves have icy blue skin ranging from a dark blue to light, nearly white blue skin. Their eyes and hair have the same range of color, but they're always some sort of icy blue or white. Ice elves blood is even blue. Ice elves are beautiful and statuesque, well proportioned like a sculpted vision of beauty. Society & Culure Society Ice elves live in large cities conjured or carved out of the ice and mountains they live in. They focus more on individual rights within their society instead of the nation as a whole. Because of this, they don't commonly leave their homes in search of greater power for their nation, and rarely go to war. While they don't favor war themselves, they understand the need to protect themselves and usually have a large number of ice golems patrolling their cities as a sort of automated guard. Their society believes in order as well as personal freedom and as such are mostly neutral good. Religion Ice elves worship Halona, the Queen of Ice. She is a creation goddess, loving art, sculpting, conurations, and safey. The connection to their goddess can be seen in their architecture, culture, and art all around ice elf settlements. Relations Ice elves are open to others but rarely do ice elves receive visitors and can be awkward around outsiders. They however are very accomdating and hospitable to others as safety is a tenant of thier goddess. They can be standoffish at first but will open up to anyone that is amiable with them. However they dislike fire creatures or anyone that has ties to that elemental plane, like Ifirits. Adventurers Ice elves will adventure to help their home, enjoy themselves, seek beauty, see the world, or a number of other reasons. When doing so, they commonly take the roles of wizards or archers. Racial Traits *'+2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, -2 Constitution, +2 Charisma:' Ice elves are nimble, both in mind and body, but thier form is frail. *'Medium:' Ice elves are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Normal Speed: '''Ice elves have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Low-Light Vision:' Ice elves can see twice times as far as humans in conditions of dim light. See Chapter 7 of the Core Rule Book. *'Snow Vison: Ice elves can see perfectly well in snowy conditions. Ice elves don't suffer any penalties to perception checks while in snow. *'Scent: '''Ice Elves have scent. *'Snow Striding: 'Ice Elves can move over icy terrain and snow, ignoring any movement penalties for difficult terrain, they also never need to make Acrobatics checks to avoid falling on icy surfaces. *'Conjuration Magic: 'Ice elves gain a +1 racial bonus to caster level with conjuration spells. *'Keen Senses: Ice elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception Skill checks. *'Cold Subtype:' Ice elves have immunity to cold and vulnerability to fire. *'Weapon Familiarity: '''Ice elves are proficient with longspears, picks, shortspears, shortswords, and treat any weapon with the word "elven" in its name as a martial weapons. *'Languages:''' Ice elves begin play speaking Ultramarian and Kabilathi. Ice elves with high intelligence scores can choose from the following: All elven sublanguages, Celestial, Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan.